Quest of Questions
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: A warrior of an unknown race is sent from another world to bring Mirkwood from shadow. Legolas strives to show her elves prevail much to her dislike. Can they push their differences aside and learn to get along? *Is it really that bad?*
1. Mysterious Visitor

Chapter One  
  
She closed her eyes and drew in a small breath. Soon, she sensed the change in her surroundings as the wind ruffled her hair. This new environment gave her a heavy feeling. Almost as if the air was thicker.  
  
Before she dared to open her eyes, she drew in a small breath. Her senses picked up the flavor of trees. The scene around her flashed before her closed eyes. An ancient forest delimited her. Large trees that towered just about a hundred feet above her almost made her feel small. Nature's every sound filled her ears. Birds flew, nested, and sang happily around the woods. A few small mammals scurried along the uneven underbrush. And the sound of someone breathing. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas had been getting a bit of fresh air when a woman seemed to suddenly appear out of the air. One minute he sat alone and the next, she was there. He was in shock as he looked her over. She did not seem to possess the elven qualities, yet she did at the same time.  
  
He watched as she appeared to absorb her bearings even while her eyes stayed gently shut. Her arms spread parallel to the ground and the wind that had come with her played with her hair.  
  
The wind ceased and her arms slowly dropped to her sides. Her eyes flashed opened and stared straight ahead of her before moving to look right at him, although he knew she could not see him in his place in the trees.  
  
"Who stands in my presence in this domain?" he whisper carried to his ears. Either the question was a quiet thought to herself or she knew his ears would pick up the question.  
  
He waited for a moment before drawing his bow, notching an arrow and jumping from his perch to aim his weapon straight at her. As their eyes met, he couldn't help but wonder if she would disappear just as she came.  
  
"State--"  
  
"Ah, one of the locals I presume," she interrupted, eying him. "I suggest you put that away before you hurt yourself."  
  
Legolas was too stunned to reply, but only gripped the bow tighter. "I demand your name and business, my lady. Then---"  
  
"Ha! Earthling, you demand nothing from me."  
  
Legolas, who was royalty, was not used to being interrupted nor being mocked.  
  
"My lady," he started, patience wearing thin, "I will be forced to shoot if you will not comply." He breathed easier, thankful to have finished his statement.  
  
"What would your king say," she started towards him slowly. "When he heard you shot a sorceress?" The question seemed merely a thought, not a question as it was worded to be.  
  
"He trusts my judgment," he answered taking a step back. "Now, stop and state your name and business."  
  
She ignored his comment and kept her pace. "You must be and elfling. Only elves on this planet would be so demanding yet courageous. Yet, on the contrary, that hesitant step back makes me think you are ill experienced."  
  
"And that small hesitation ins your step leads me to believe you are frightened I might shoot."  
  
His statement caused the mysterious visitor to pause in her tracks. She look at him for a moment and replied, "I am here to see the one who hold power of Mirkwood."  
  
She comes to Rivendell to seek my father? She must be a foreigner-or an enemy. Legolas thought.  
  
"I am the highest you shall see for now." Which is higher than you care to think.  
  
"Do not tell me you are the king of Mirkwood. Ha! Royalty wandering armed in the forests here, even with this threat I hear of. DO you have guards watching from the trees, elfling?"  
  
Ad if on queue, Elladan, son of Elrond, emerged from the trees behind him.  
  
"Legolas, my father would," His eyes followed the arrow point to the woman while he spoke. "Oh. . . hello." He looked back to Legolas. "Are you capturing maidens in the forest again, Legolas?"  
  
"No," he muttered, not removing his eyes from his prey. "I do not capture maidens. And this is no maiden."  
  
"Mmm. . . alright. Then pray tell, what is she?"  
  
"A sorceress is the best I have received."  
  
"A sorceress?" He laughed. "Legolas, you have been drinking too much ale. This," he motioned to her, but his eyes stayed on the prince. "is no sorceress."  
  
The stranger swiped her hand and Legolas released his arrow as out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Elladan thrown against a tree ten feet away. Amazingly, she caught his arrow just as it was about to strike her between the eyes.  
  
"What conjurer of cheap tricks are you?" Elladan asked, startled as he stood, rubbing his head.  
  
"I am no such thing. Now, take me to your king."  
  
"Well, that depends on--"  
  
"Elladan!" Legolas warned as he slipped his useless bow into his quiver. "Tell Elrond we have company."  
  
Elladan stood there for a moment then ran off into the city. 


	2. Unanswered Questions

A/N: Thank you Stranger In Paradise for your review. At least I know that someone bothered to read this story.  
  
This is not a Mary-Sue. . .or at least I hope not. I plan on clearing up questions in later chapters, although they might take longer than I want to be answered.  
  
They are in Rivendell. This chapter I have tried to clear up the questions you asked. Yes, I know the two places are not close at all. Legolas is visiting Rivendell and the reasons are mentioned in chapter three (not yet posted). I do not know how you got the idea of Thranduil being present, but he is not there.  
  
I hope this chapter helps.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"This way," Legolas motioned starting to walk in the direction of the city.  
  
They walked in silence for quiet a while before the foreigner spoke. "I came because of the threat on this forest. Why do I not feel its' presence if it exists?"  
  
Legolas kept his eyes ahead of him as he walked. "There has never been a threat on this forest. Lord Elrond is very careful and protects his realm well."  
  
The woman stopped in her tracks. Legolas paused and looked back, then motioned forward with his hand. "My lady?"  
  
"No threat?"  
  
"No, my lady, but---"  
  
"Then why am I here?" she yelled. A cloud appeared in the clear blue sky and covered the sun, casting a dark shadow over them.  
  
"My lady, if I have heard you correctly, you are in the wrong realm."  
  
The cloud disappeared and she looked at him curiously. "Wrong realm?"  
  
"Yes. You said you were looking for the Mirkwood king?"  
  
"Correct," she answered, still not comprehending.  
  
"Well, you have entered Rivendell, another elven territory."  
  
"Rivendell? Blasted, no wonder. . ."  
  
"My lady," he motioned forward again. "Lord Elrond is expecting us."  
  
She started walking again. "I thank you for your courtesy toward me, but please, something other than 'my lady'? I am surely not your lady."  
  
Legolas would have stopped were he not anxious to get away from this creature. "I am well aware you are not my lady. It is elven custom to call all females 'my lady'."  
  
"Yes, well. My customs come before yours."  
  
This time Legolas grabbed her arm and whirled her towards him. "I do not know who you are or what you have against my kind, but when you are visiting any city on this planet, you follow their customs. Is that understood?"  
  
When she did not respond, Legolas tightened his grip and his voice went dangerously low. "I would kill you now if it were my decision to make."  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes, rage burning like fire sparking violently within him, as he watched her eyes brew into a storm. Like storm clouds, her eyes darkened. Her features seemed to glow like lightning and a spark lit in her eye.  
  
"Do not order me and dare change my ways. Never again will you touch me, is that understood?"  
  
"No," he bit back. "You have no status here. You will act properly or I shall have Lord Elrond imprison you."  
  
She wrenched out of his grasp and a cold wind rushed past. "If I did not need you to show me to the king, I'd bring lightning from the sky down to you."  
  
"Your greatest powers are useless here, especially with Elrond's knowledge of you."  
  
The woman swiped her hand as she did with Elladan, but nothing happened. She tried a second time and still nothing.  
  
A small smile played on Legolas' lips as he motioned forward. "My lady?"  
  
"Err!" Her vocal cords quivered in frustration as she turned and stomped off ahead. "How can this be? We possess more power than any race in the system!" She swiped her hand at a branch in her path and it flew to the side. "What?"  
  
She paused, looking around her. Legolas walked past her, thinking he clearly knew what was going on. She attempted to hit Legolas with the branch, but it did not budge. She experimented levitating, swinging, and throwing the branch, but for some reason she could not hit the elf.  
  
"Do you possess some power I am not aware of?" She asked him curiously as she started walking to catch up.  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas answered although he knew that he was not the one who possessed the power.  
  
"The lord you speak of must have graced you. . .might I ask which of the two realms you spoke of you are from?"  
  
"I will gratify you as much information as you will gratify me," he answered.  
  
"Very well. I assumed your questions will be answered when we arrive at the city. Until then, will you humor me?"  
  
"Alright, I shall humor you by letting your thoughts answer your questions," Legolas responded, quickening his pace and applauding himself on his own handy work.  
  
"Clever elf, you are," she muttered and quickened her pace as well.  
  
The trees parted and they entered the city. The woman looked up at the scene surrounding her and seemed to be awed by it. He watched from the corner of his eye as she absorbed everything in the scene.  
  
Legolas headed towards the palace where Elrond would be waiting. As a gentleman would, he held the palace door for her. They walked down the palace corridors in silence and Legolas thought it peculiar how much in awe she was of this place. Yes, it was majestically beautiful, but this curiosity and wonder did not seem to be in her character.  
  
He knocked on the door and heard a voice allowing him in. Again, he held the door to the throne room for her before slipping in as well.  
  
As fast as it had come, her look of awe disappeared and her stern, demanding self returned.  
  
Lord Elrond sat at his throne with five guards on either side. Beside him on the right stood his son Elrohir and on his left Elladan.  
  
"Good morn, Lord Elrond," Legolas greeted, bowing.  
  
"Yes it is, Legolas. Though I must say, we missed you at breakfast."  
  
"My apologies. I went out to get some much needed fresh air and to ponder what we had been discussing earlier."  
  
"No need to apologize. I shall speak with you later, but I see you have brought a guest." Elrond observed, glancing at the woman. "I hear she is not similar to the others." Legolas noticed Elladan's smirk before turning his full attention to the king once more, but Elrond was no longer speaking to him. "Tell me about yourself," he asked the woman.  
  
"There is not much needed to tell. Only I must get to Mirkwood and speak to its ruler."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have been sent to remove a shadow growing on the Mirkwood realm," she told him, stepping forward.  
  
"Who has sent you?"  
  
"The details are not needed, especially by you. You have no relevance to my mission and I shall be off soon with a supplied guide."  
  
Elrond stood and walked toward her. Behind him the guards spread out and readied their bows.  
  
"You will answer the king's questions!" a guard demanded.  
  
Elrond held up a hand for the guard to cease his words, but it was too late. Again, Legolas watched as she swiped her hand and the guard was levitated. The guard shot an arrow then dropped his bow, clutching his throat as if he was choking.  
  
A furry of arrows followed. A spectator would think she had no chance against nine carefully aimed arrows, but surprisingly enough, the mysterious creature held her arms out, slightly in front of her shoulders and her elbows dropped and bent comfortably. Her hands were perpendicular to the floor.  
  
The arrows flew toward her with amazing speed, but she muttered a few words and a magic barrier appeared. It reminded Legolas of the Bridge of Kazad- dum and Gandalf's shield against the balrog.  
  
The barrier caused the arrows to fall to the floor. She opened her eyes and lowered her arms and the guard on the floor. Elrond just stared at her all the while. Behind him, the guards were wide-eyed in shock of what had just happened.  
  
"I hope you are aware I could send you to the dungeons for what you have just done," Elrond replied calmly.  
  
"What would that accomplish? You would never get me down there and if by some unspoken power you did, I could easily escape," she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I do not need the help of elves," she continued. "I shall simply call to the Powers and have them take me to Mirkwood. It would be easier on both our parts." Her smile grew and she closed her eyes, murmuring in an unknown tongue.  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm. "You will not destroy my people!"  
  
The chant filled the air along with the words, "You cannot stop me, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
A glow came from the woman's dress as the air in the room started to circulate, faster and faster. Legolas refused to give in.  
  
"You will not go anywhere!" he demanded.  
  
The guards were fleeing from the room or to the corners. The king's sons gripped their father's throne as if they were afraid they might be lifted from their feet. Elrond, however, kept his feet permanently planted five feet before her.  
  
The wind died down only to a small wind. Her smile grew as once again she seemed to find her bearings. But the smile quickly disappeared and her angry eyes flashed open, burning with fury.  
  
~~~  
  
Her surroundings flashed before her eyes. "No!" her mind cried. She opened her eyes and anger overtook her.  
  
She looked at the woodland elf before her and wrenched her arm away. "I told you never to touch me!" she screamed as she tried to fling him against the wall. "What have you done to me?"  
  
"Speak visitor. Answer the questions we ask of you." It was Elrond who spoke first.  
  
"Never!" She swiped her hand, but Legolas grabbed it.  
  
"You shall not harm the King of Rivendell," he stated in a smooth, unhurried speech.  
  
She backed up, startled. "Why-what. . ." she hit a wall and slid to her knees, crying. She looked to the ceiling and held her arms out. "I told you I was not prepared for this!"  
  
Thunder was heard from outside and lightning flashed through the windows. The woman completely collapsed and landed on her face on the stone floor.  
  
~~~  
  
The four elves stood their ground as the moments ticked by, listening to the storm build outside and watching the unmoving creature on the floor.  
  
Elrond started forward, but Legolas held out an arm to stop him, going forward instead. He quietly knelt beside her and reluctantly touched her. A breath escaped his lips when she did not react. His fingers felt for a pulse and he turned to Elrond who was advancing.  
  
"I think she lives although she is unconscious."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Let us try to get her upstairs." 


	3. Long Awaited Answers

The long awaited chapter three. This chapter will hopefully answer a lot of the questions I am being asked. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The sorceress was laid on a bed in a healing chamber. It was Elrond's choice; he thought if they treated her with courtesy, then she might relax a little bit.  
  
Guards were placed beside her bed posts and two on each side of the door. They were armed and told to shoot if they felt endangered, but were warned their shot would most likely not hit target.  
  
Elrond took Legolas to his study and carefully shut the door. Before turning towards him, Elrond started, "I must say I am relieved to have you back in one piece. The state Elladan arrived in. . ." he trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, thank you for that, Lord Elrond."  
  
The ruler of Rivendell turned, looking at him with slight curiosity, "For what?"  
  
"Your protection; without it she would have surely tossed me all around the forest," Legolas said as he remembered how many times she swiped her hand at him.  
  
Elrond looked at him, "You over credit me, Prince of Mirkwood. I apologize, but if I had the power to protect you from her, do you think we would have the problem at hand?"  
  
"Though, you stopped her from leaving and from harming you."  
  
"No. That was not me."  
  
"It was not?"  
  
"Nay, I believe that was you."  
  
"Me?" Legolas asked, astonished.  
  
"Ay, she was sent to save your people from the coming shadow, was she not?"  
  
"Yes, that is what she said."  
  
"She can not harm you if she is ordered to protect you, yes?"  
  
Legolas thought about it, but Elrond did not allow him as much time as he wanted and continued, "Would you spare my guards from her wrath and watch over her? You will also want to get to know each other for it is a long journey to Mirkwood."  
  
"Get to know each other?"  
  
"I apologize, but you must return to your father and see if he ordered her presence. I would lend you guards, yet with her I do not think any harm will come to you."  
  
The prince stood there with his mouth slightly agape. "Ah, she will be extremely poor company," he finally stated turning away.  
  
Elrond answered, "Yes, but perhaps she will loosen up."  
  
"I realize that. Thank you, Lord Elrond. I shall relieve your guards now."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Legolas bowed and exited, heading to the healing hall.  
  
When he arrived and told the guards what Elrond had ordered, the guards looked at him as if he were insane and refused to leave.  
  
"Thank you for refusing for my safety's sake, but please, I know what I am doing."  
  
Apparently none of the guards knew that he was the one who brought her because for the next few minutes they tried to describe the quality of her powers. They failed miserably in Legolas' perspective, and did not come close to her dangerous presence. Although, they did seem to comprehend for they would not budge.  
  
Elrohir came by to see what the commotion was about and when told, looked at him even more strangely than the guards.  
  
"Please, Elrohir. I am sane and I do know what I am speaking of. It is not my will, but your father's." Legolas said.  
  
"I am sorry, but if you say it is my father's will, then I shall go to my father." Elrohir left and went down the corridor to his father's study.  
  
The elves stood in silence as the minutes ticked by. Legolas was about to go speak with Elrond himself when Elrohir returned.  
  
"Presumably you and my father have some sort of secret ?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Legolas chuckled, "It is no secret. You were there and if you combine the facts your ears heard and your eyes saw, maybe you could figure it out."  
  
"Perhaps," Elrohir seemed distraught, being teased by a younger elf in front of guards. "Father grants you---no what did he say. Ah! He orders you to take guard. All of the guards except the one who gave you difficulty are relieved. He was you," Elrohir continued, speaking to the guard. "to stand post at the door and be sure no one enters."  
  
"Yes, my prince." The guard stepped into the room and relieved the guards. Legolas entered and took a seat by the door.  
  
The guard shut the door and he was left alone with her. . .again.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, anyone who is interested, I am in great need of a beta reader! Let me know if you are interested!  
  
Well that was a nifty chapter. What did you think? I am sorry if some of the sentences make absolutely no sense. I was trying out the 'speak' command on the computer where you speak instead of type. Let's just say it doesn't translate very well. For example:  
  
The chase rats main Graham him by the will. Translation: The chase that ran him up the wall.  
  
This computer These is that that Translation: This computer is a piece of crap.  
  
Pretty cool, too bad it isn't more accurate. Then I could become extremely lazy. Anyhow, please review! 


	4. Getting Acquainted

Chapter Four  
  
Legolas was crafting new arrows to pass by the time. He had created three high quality weapons and was partially through the fourth when he heard her breathing change. She appeared to be asleep, but he knew she was absorbing her surroundings.  
  
Without looking up he said, "Nice of you to join us again."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. He watched her from the corner of his eye while he continued to whittle.  
  
"Where am I?" she muttered in a threatening voice.  
  
"My, someone is irritable," he said mainly to himself. "You are in one of our healing rooms. Lord Elrond saw it fitting we welcome you and offer you an accommodation before we depart."  
  
"We?" she asked standing. "You are--"  
  
"Your guide? Yes, I was planning on staying until the end of the month. Thank you for ruining my vacation."  
  
She ignored his comment and headed for the door. Legolas had moved his chair in front of the door a few hours ago. She approached and attempted to move him, but failed.  
  
"Who are you? Are you sent from to Powers to watch over me, because I am capable of doing this mission myself?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Looking after you indeed you do need," he replied still not making eye contact. "Nay, I am not who you speak of."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Finally he looked up. "I will supply you with my title if you supply yours."  
  
"Title? Ay, your title means nothing to me."  
  
"Then why did you ask me for it?" She did not reply so he continued. "Since I know you are a sorceress, I shall tell you I am a wood elf."  
  
"A wood elf?"  
  
"Ay, a wood elf," he confirmed turning to his work.  
  
She stood there watching him. Legolas found this disturbing and looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to let me through?" she snapped.  
  
"Nay, you are graced with spending your morning here."  
  
She glared at him. "All day? With you?"  
  
"For the morning, nonetheless." He turned back to his arrow in process. "Until Lord Elrond wishes to see you."  
  
"And when will this be?" She seemed on the brink of her patience.  
  
"It is not known by me, yet I assume when he thinks you can make an appearance without attempting to murder or injure those around you."  
  
She turned and walked away from him, sitting on the bed. "Then I shall be here until you fade."  
  
"I shall never fade."  
  
"Yes, you will die eventually."  
  
"If I spend the rest of my days here? Ay, I will die for longing to be away from here, but--"  
  
"Then we have something in common."  
  
"You should know I am immortal and will never fade."  
  
Her head turned and looked at him. "Immortal?"  
  
"Ay, death comes swiftly with mortal wounds, but years will not affect me."  
  
She fell silent, looking into the full mirror adjacent to her. After a long while, she lifted an object from the dresser and twirled it around in the air.  
  
Legolas finished his forth arrow just as the sun reached its highest point in the sky. It plunked in his near empty quiver and he pulled another rod from his sack.  
  
The woman, not taking her eyes from the spinning object, spoke. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Carving arrows, my lady."  
  
"Hmm . . ." She gently placed the object back where it belonged and moved her hand in a lifting motion towards Legolas. He watched as the newly crafted arrow lifted from its place and started towards her. He intercepted its journey and promptly placed it back in the quiver on the floor.  
  
"If you would like to see it, please use some manners and ask."  
  
She looked him over carefully and lifted an arrow. "May I?"  
  
He nodded and she took the arrow. Her hand gently received it when it reached her and she looked it over.  
  
"Do you make these for the warriors?" she asked.  
  
"No, I make them for my own use."  
  
"Ah, you are quite skilled at it."  
  
"Thank you. I have been crafting them since I was an elfling."  
  
"There are very elaborate decorations." She pointed out.  
  
"Yes, they are my native language. Carving battle sayings into warriors' arrows has been a tradition since long before my ancestors."  
  
"Hmm. . ." she began testing it in various ways: balancing it to see if the arrow was equally weighed, checking the tip and its sharpness, its straightness, and the like. Legolas knew it was a perfect arrow and turned back to stripping the bark from the stick he was working on.  
  
Footsteps were heard outside the door and it opened a crack. Elrohir popped his head in and silently motioned Legolas to come out.  
  
"I will return shortly, my lady." Legolas stated as he stood.  
  
The maiden looked at him and nodded in approval as he slipped out.  
  
*She is awake?* Elrohir asked in the elves' native tongue.  
  
*Nay, I was speaking to her unconscious,* he replied. Elrohir looked at him strangely, not catching his sarcasm. *Of course, Elrohir, she is conscious.*  
  
*Hmm . . . yes. Anyhow," Elrohir brushed the comment off. *Perhaps you should return to keep an eye on her.*  
  
*Two and she is calm and will not escape if we stand here.* Legolas eyed Elrohir who seemed quite nervous for some unknown reason. *Now would be a good time for her to see Elrond I presume?*  
  
*I will tell him that. Everything is going fine in there?*  
  
*Ay, she is relaxed and looking at my newly crafted arrows.*  
  
"She is what?* Elrohir hissed. *You left her alone with your weapons?*  
  
Legolas took a step back, eying the other elf. *What is the matter with you? You are acting strangely. Do not fear, for she cannot harm me.*  
  
*Very well.* Elrohir replied in a tone saying he was less than convinced.  
  
*Then I shall return if there is nothing else?*  
  
Elrohir, forgetting the real reason he cam nodded. *I suppose so, but I fear for your head.*  
  
*Fear for your head, not mind.* Legolas opened the door to find the woman standing and the arrows lay out on the floor before her. A small smile played on her lips as she raised her hands and the arrows.  
  
"Let us see how your arrows fly," she laughed.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrohir yelled from his side.  
  
The arrows started toward them with amazing speed. Legolas shoved Elrohir out of the way and watch five arrows barely miss him.  
  
"I see you have no respect for my possessions," he commented, not amused at all. He returned to the hall to gather the arrows and noticed guards speeding towards him. *No need to panic. Everything is under control,* he told them as he entered the room and shut the door.  
  
Elrohir stood, looking at the one guard who also witnessed the incident. *How--*  
  
The guard shrugged, completely without a thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas calmly and very slowly walked to the woman. "You are no longer trustworthy. You do realize that, do you not?"  
  
"You mean to say I was before?" she asked, her hand laying on her heart and her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Do not fool with me," Legolas warned, stepping closer. "Did you think you could actually hit me?"  
  
"Yes, your arrows are faulty and it just happened to work in your advantage."  
  
"Nay, they are accurate," he corrected quickly before she could say anything else.  
  
Her face paled as she looked into his eyes, growing dangerously dark and took a step back. Legolas paused his step at seeing this then swiftly turned and placed himself in the chair once more. He picked up his work and continued.  
  
He saw her open her mouth to speak, but he spoke before she could.  
  
"We will wait once more until you are proved ready to see Lord Elrond."  
  
She looked at him blankly for a few moments, her lips slightly parted, before shutting them firmly and flopping on the bed with an exasperated sigh.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Preparations and Mysterious Contact

A/N: I'm back. Sorry it's been over a month since I've last posted. I had this chapter finished but forgot to post it earlier. I hope it is worth the wait. Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
. . .  
  
Legolas snatched her arm. "Do not even thing about it," he muttered angrily from the corner of his mouth.  
  
He turned his attention back to Elrond, but still kept a portion of his senses trained on her.  
  
"It is decided that you will leave at dusk," Elrond finished.  
  
"Dusk? Tonight?" Legolas asked. 'So much for a good night's rest.'  
  
"Yes. Everything is prepared," he turned to the character beside Legolas. "Are you willing to speak any more on your orders?"  
  
When she did not respond, Legolas started silently twisting the skin on the arm he held. She grimaced and answered, "No. That information will be reveled in due time."  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed to ready yourselves."  
  
Legolas bowed and puller her down as well then led her out of the room.  
  
"Let go of me!" she hissed.  
  
He gripped her tighter. "I do not trust you."  
  
"Trust, smushed. You will never trust me!" Legolas allowed her to yank her arm away.  
  
"That is for sure," he mumbled.  
  
~~~  
  
The Mirkwood prince was relieved to discover he was allowed leave to prepare for his trip back home. He entered his room to find a quiver of Rivendell crafted arrows lying on the bed. He smiled and silently thanked Elladan for his contribution.  
  
He packed his clothing into his small travel pack and changed into a green tunic, leaving his dress outfits in the armoire.  
  
Everything was prepared except for his horse which Elrond said his son had taken care of. Gathering his belongings, he opened the door to find a maid with a pile of clothes looking at him in awe.  
  
*Prince Greenleaf,* she whispered, kneeling.  
  
*What is the meaning of these?*  
  
*They are for your companion. I have been sent to ask you to deliver them to her.* He nodded and reached out to take them, but she continued. *And see which fit appropriately.*  
  
He paused, looking at her. *I will show you to her room.*  
  
*Oh, no no, Prince of Mirkwood. No one but you can touch the maiden.*  
  
*That is nonsense--*  
  
*Forgive me, but I cannot.* She handed him the clothes and scurried off.  
  
He glanced down at the pile in his arms which consisted of dresses and tunics. Sighing, he headed to her room.  
  
The guards glanced at his load, but said nothing as he knocked and entered the room.  
  
"My lady," he began, laying them on her bed. "I have been asked to have you try these on and choose those you prefer."  
  
"No," she replied, not even turning to him.  
  
"No? These are gifts. You will accept with honor."  
  
"I will not degrade myself to your level," she explained, turning to him.  
  
"Degrade?"  
  
"Do you need a dictionary, Elfling?" she cooed.  
  
"No, I am astonished you would see us as lower than you."  
  
"Just because you are the highest race on your planet doesn't mean you are the highest period."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but if you want to help us, you have to learn to live with us and accept us."  
  
She turned away and crossed her arms. "Leave me."  
  
"Are you---?"  
  
"No!" she barked. "Leave!"  
  
Afraid that she may start using her powers, he took a step closer. Her ears were not sensitive enough and did not hear as he continued taking slow steps. Apparently, she thought he was still standing there because she whirled around and screamed at him.  
  
"Why--"  
  
He walked too close for when she turned their faces were less than an inch apart. She paused, stunned as she stared into his eyes. The moment was merely a few seconds long, but enough to make the young prince skeptical.  
  
"What are you doing?" She took as step back and shoved him away. A shock spread from her touch throughout his body and he watched to effects as it did the same for her.  
  
She stepped back further, her mouth agape and her eyes searching him. Legolas thought she almost looked frightened of him.  
  
"Who-wha-how?" she stuttered before running past him. Legolas grabbed her arm and she screamed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, curious of her actions.  
  
"Get away! Don't touch me!" Her voice was panicked and shaky.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
Her legs started to tremble and she twisted from his grip, taking a step toward the door. She didn't make it far, though. Her leg, no longer able to support her weight, collapsed and sent her falling to the floor. Legolas caught her before impact. She withered in this hold and he lowered her to the floor. Her shoulders shook violently as he noted the sobs escaping her throat.  
  
"I cannot do this! You are mistaken. Please take me back!" she begged.  
  
Legolas was nothing but confused, for he thought she was speaking to him. "Shh. . ." he whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. Her struggle slowly ceased and she buried her fast in his chest, seeking solitude and comfort. The elf tensed at first, then forced himself to relax slightly, but continued to feel uneasy.  
  
The situation reminded him of when they first arrived in Rivendell and he had prevented her from harming Elrond. His tough seemed to sometimes trigger panic and fright in her. Doubt also, for in both situations she had cried out about someone being mistaken.  
  
Her sobs continued and he held her uncomfortably, starting to hum a soft elvish tune to calm her.  
  
His goal was reached soon enough for her sobs ceased and she fell limp in his arms after awhile, asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. There, he laid her down, wiping the tear stains from her face and exiting the room to let her rest before they would leave.  
  
The whole scene in her room was new to him. It wasn't that he had never had to put up with a crying maiden, only new that the maiden had sought him for comfort. He was inexperienced at trying to calm their worries and definitely had never had a maiden fall asleep in his arms before. He had no feelings for this woman in particular, but he had found himself pleasure in holding her. The emotions that started to rise within him were unfamiliar and he needed to busy himself to rid of them, especially if the two of them would be alone for days, maybe even weeks, without contact with others.  
  
~~~  
  
The guard reluctantly woke her a few hours later to prepare to depart. He informed Legolas that she was 'demanding and somewhat angry.' Thanking the guard, he headed to the stables to prepare her horse.  
  
He took the liberty of packing a few of the elven dresses and tunics that she refused to try on. Trying to choose the ones that were similar to hers was seemingly difficult because of the vast difference.  
  
The dress she wore was a stunning white which had some mysterious form of magic that repelled nature's wears. It only had one sleeve which was a trait Legolas had never seen on any dress before. The one sleeve was tight fitting and ended mid-forearm. The prince guessed her other arm was bare so she would possess more movement with her 'flinging arm' as he had grown to call it.  
  
The dress fit tightly to her hips, making the curves of her breasts and sides very obvious. From there, the fabric loosened and flowed evenly and comfortably to her ankles, concealing her legs. Her shoes, white like the dress, also possessed the magic. They looked as if they were never worn; not even the sole's color changed to match that of the earth they walked on. The shoes, almost slipper-like, were made of a cloth material, covering her foot to almost an inch below her ankle bone.  
  
He could see why she liked the dress. It make her look stunning and he was sure that she would captures elves eyes by her beauty if it weren't for the rumors around the palace about her. But the fact that she did not even glance at the dresses that were offered to her showed how much she didn't care for the elves' things.  
  
After both horses were readied, Legolas turned to see her gliding down the palace steps, looking unsure of where she was heading.  
  
Legolas walked her way, hoping she would spot him. As he walked closer, he noticed her eyes connect with his, but she pretended not to see him and continued wandering away.  
  
"My lady?" Legolas asked, stopping, "do you not wish to know the way? It seems you wish to go on alone. May I suggest you head in the opposite direction?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she realized he was speaking to her.  
  
"Ah, my guide, I did not see you."  
  
The prince looked at her, not amused the least. "I shall not be named your guide for I am not. You are merely making the journey with me."  
  
She ignored his words and brushed past him. "This way I presume, guide?"  
  
"May, we are riding. Go to the horses," he indicated the direction.  
  
"Horse?" she asked, pausing and looking at the animals closely. "What odd looking beasts. . ."  
  
Legolas walked past her and ran a hand across his horse's mane. "Beasts they are not, but beautiful creatures." He heard a snort from her as he mounted.  
  
"I am not getting on that thing."  
  
"Ay, stranger, you will. Or you will be left behind. If you need my assistance mounting your steed, I will help you."  
  
"Help?" she laughed, "I-a Nak---I need help of an elf?"  
  
He heard the name she had started to say accidentally, but she looked as though she were trying to cover it up. Knowing he would not get the answer if he voiced his question aloud, he too acted as though she did not say it. "Well, I thought you might prefer that over making a fool of yourself." He sat looking at her for a moment as the decision seemed to be raging through her mind. She did not answer so he made the decision for her. "Very well. I will be waiting for you at the gates just ahead. He whispered in elvish to his horse and said something to her horse as well as he rode past.  
  
She stood there for a second and cursed because she could not use her powers on the creature, or hurt him for that matter. She clenched her fists as she thought how pleasing it would be to wring his neck. A bolt of lightning suddenly popped not even a foot beside her, causing her to jump and screech unladylike. Apologizing in her native language profusely, she levitated herself onto the white beast the elf had called a horse.  
  
She adjusted until she found the most comfortable position possible-which was not very-and tried to think of how to make the thing go. Thinking of how the elf had, she scowled. She did not know any elvish or whatever the gibberish was they spoke here. How was she expected to follow?  
  
'Perhaps the horse will understand more than one language on this planet,' she thought before saying. "Onward!"  
  
The beast snorted and scuffed it's feet. "Forward! Follow! Go, you damned beast!" she yelled unsuccessfully, but the horse responded to her last words, although not how she wanted or expected. The horse reared up on its hind legs and neighed loudly. Because she had not been holding on, she screamed before tumbling to the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas stood watching at the edge of the forest. He couldn't help but smile at how much difficulty the woman was having. He knew they must be heading out and did not want the woman in too fierce of a mood, so he sighed and admitted his fun was over. Letting the wind carry his voice, he spoke only loud enough for her horse to hear and disappeared into the trees.  
  
~~~  
  
She hit the ground, frustrated, with her fists and cursed once more in her native tongue. She wanted to murder that elf nice and slowly, yes, having him beg for death. Surprised there were no warning bolts, she stood up. The horse was back on all fours again and she neared it carefully, now knowing how threatening it could be.  
  
But the creature would not let her near. As she approached it, it started walking toward the forest. She stopped and stared as the horse left her for the spot the elf told her to meet. It was then she remembered the words he spoke to the beast before departing.  
  
"You have a cruel sense of humor, elf."  
  
. . .  
  
A/N: Again I'm really sorry. Please review. The more reviews the quicker the post! 


	6. Sorry!

Sorry, there was an error and I will get to fixing it right away. For those of you checking for updates, there was a small amount added to the bottom of the previous chapter. Sorry again!  
  
Thanks to my three reviewers!  
  
I Get Stalked By Snowmen: I hope your question was answered in my previous postings.  
  
Aislin: I am glad you are interested. I now it is starting out much like a mary-sue, but I hope at least some of my ideas are original and the thought of her wanting to kill Legolas (I know it's been used before) and Legolas wanting some form of revenge. I hope it's getting better!  
  
Stranger in Paradise: Yes, I know it's shaping up to be a Mary-Sue, but hopefully will not stay this way long.  
  
I hope you are all still reading and I'd love to hear what you think of the story now, at chapter five.  
  
I'd love to hear from my silent readers too! Sorry about this error again. 


End file.
